Pacey's Secret
by Raychel
Summary: joey has just gotten back from Paris and Pacey seems to be hiding something... J/P
1. Pacey's surprise

"So how is everything? You an Audrey doing alright?" Joey Potter asked her long time friend Pacey Witter. She had just gotten back from Paris and after watching movies on end and lounging around, she decided to call Pacey.

"Her parents are horrible Joe." Pacey sighed.

"Yeah I met her mom. Not too pretty."

"They make my family look like the Brady Bunch minus Alice." Joey laughed at Pacey's comparison.

"And the scary thing Pace, is that I believe that's true." Pacey chuckled.

"I saw Andie." Joey decided to change the subject.

"Really? How is good ol' Andie doing?" Joey could hear the nostalgia in his voice.

"She's great Pace. She's living with her boyfriend right now and he's so sweet."

"Oh wow, good for her." there was a pause.

"Thinking about Audrey?" Joey asked.

"Huh? No…Yeah. She went out with an old friend tonight. Derek something. I didn't like him." Pacey grumbled.

"Pacey if Audrey was going out a pumpkin you wouldn't like it."

"That is not true." Pacey argued.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be jealous of a pumpkin. A squash maybe, but not a pumpkin." Joey laughed and rolled her eyes at Pacey's jealous antics.

"I really care about her joe…" Pacey's voice trailed off.

"That's great Pacey." Joey told him.

"But…"

"Wait, there's a but??" Joey said worriedly.

"Yeah."

"Well what is it?"

"Uh…well, see that's when it gets complicated." Pacey's voice was strained. Joey sat down in a chair and set the phone on her shoulder.

"Pacey you can tell me anything. You know that. I'm here for you."

"I know Joe, and thanks. But I'm not sure I can bring this out into the open yet. It's been in the back of my mind this whole damn time."

"Well when you're ready to talk about it I'm here."

"Ok. Thanks again. I should go, Audrey should be home soon and I wanted to light some candles and stuff, ya know, make her forget that other guy." Pacey cleared his throat. Joey laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok Pace, Oh wait, when are you gonna be back here in Capeside?"

"Next week."

"Ok, we should get together." 

"Of course." 

"Ok, well I'll call you tomorrow Pace." 

"Alrighty. Love ya Joe."

"I love you too, Pace."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Week

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Joey awoke to a knocking on her door. She opened one eye and looked at her clock, 7:45????

"Oh go away." Joey put her head back under the covers. But the next thing she knew her door was being opened.

"I said-" But once she saw that it was Pacey she went quiet. Her lips curved up into a smile and she got out of bed.

"You couldn't have called first?" Joey yawned.

"I thought I'd come and surprise ya." Pacey grinned.

"Yeah? Well you did a good job. Come here." Joey opened her arms and Pacey wrapped his own arms around her in a warm hug.

"So how was your trip?" Joey asked sitting back down on her bed. She patted an area beside her allowing Pacey to sit next to her.

"Long. Long and hot." Pacey fell back on Joey's bed and she lifted an eyebrow.

"When did you get in?"

"Three hours ago."

"what?! Pacey you should be home in bed!"

"See that's what I think too. But mom and dad took a vacation and left all of the doors locked. And Dougie is nowhere to be found. So I came here." Pacey showed a grin and Joey sighed, but smiled.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast." Joey stretched.

"Sounds great. Where's Bessy?" 

"She and Bodie and Alexander went to the grand canyon." Joey shrugged.

"What? Why? It's a big hole n the ground. Not to mention it's blistering hot out there."

"It's supposed to be fun."

"Fun?"

"Fun."

"Whatever." Pacey got up and took his shirt off.

"Hello!" Joey cried out.

"What? It isn't like you've never seen me with my shirt off."

"That doesn't mean I want to see you with your shirt off."

"Ouch." Pacey said coyly and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Pacey!"

"I'm just kidding Joe." Pacey laughed. "I'll be out in 15."

"Ok." Joey laughed and made her way to the kitchen.


	2. I want to tell you my secret now

"Mmm. What smells so wonderful?" Pacey asked entering the kitchen.

"Eggs, Toast, hashed browns and Pancakes." Joey Answered.

"What no bacon?" Pacey teased. Joey made a gesture as a warning and Pacey backed up.

"Aw come one Joe, I'll make us some orange juice." Pacey said looking in the cabinets for the juicer.

"Too late." Joey pointed to a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice.

"Wow. I feel all kinds of special today." Pacey grinned.

"Let's just say I'm in a generous mood." Joey finished the eggs and placed a helping on each plate.

"Heard from Dawson lately?" Pacey's question caught Joey off guard.

"Huh?"

"Dawson. Have you heard from him?" Again Joey hesitated.

"I got his emails." Joey said dismissively. She avoided Pacey's eyes as she set down the plates.

"Ok…I was under the impression that you would be happy to talk to Dawson. Especially since the two of you had that night after that premiere." Pacey chuckled. Joey narrowed her eyes.

"What night? What premiere?"

"oh you don't have to act dumb Joe, it's ok. It just surprised the hell out of me that you would come all the way back from Paris for one night and then go back. Now that was odd to me." Pacey began shoveling food into his mouth as Joey's plate stayed untouched.

"Did Dawson tell you that I spent the night with him?" Joey's voice was barely above a whisper. Pacey swallowed and then set his fork down.

"You didn't?" Pacey seemed as shocked as Joey.

"Like you said it would be truly ridiculous for me to go to LA just for one night and then go back the next day, so no Pacey, I didn't. Are you telling me that he told you I did?" Joey was now standing, obviously upset.

"Look Joe, I thought it was you that night. Not someone else." Pacey was talking carefully.

"What are you saying?" Joey asked him slowly, already knowing the answer.

"I'm saying that I called Dawson that night and he told me that he was busy and I heard a girls voice and Dawson told me that he would tell me about it later. He never did, but I thought that it was you." Pacey looked away from Joey.

"And you're sure that they…" Joey's voice trailed off.

"Pretty sure." Pacey sighed. There was a minute of silence. Joey could feel tears of anger swell up in her eyes, she then felt Pacey's hand touch her shoulder. She turned to face him and burried her face into his shoulder.

"Shhh." Pacey soothed rubbing her back.

"I have to tell you something Pacey." Joey pulled away slowly and looked into his Hazel eyes.

"What it is it Joe?"

"That night at the airport. When I told Dawson that I loved him I didn't mean it like that…"

"What do you mean?" Pacey led Joey to the couch and they sat down facing each other. Pacey took Joey's hand and she sniffed.

"I told him that I loved him. But…I don't think that I felt the kind of love that…well I don't mean to bring you into this Pace, but the kind of love we had. I mean I used to feel some kind of love for Dawson but now it's more…" Joey fished for words.

"Brotherly?" Pacey asked, trying to hide a grin. Joey's lips curved up into a soft smile.

"Yeah." Joey sighed.

"That's how it happens you know. It can turn into sibling love and that's just icky if you've slept with the person." Pacey shrugged.

"Dawson and I never had sex." Joey pointed out.

"I know. Lucky for you huh?" Pacey chuckled and Joey cracked another smile.

"It isn't icky between us though is it?" Joey asked all of the sudden. Pacey looked surprised but then smiled warmly.

"I'll never see you like a sister Joe." Pacey shook his head.

"That's too bad, because I definatly see you as a brother." Joey said dyly. Pacey's mouth dropped open.

"What?! No way." Pacey shook his head vigerously.

"It's true Pace. I lay awake at night thinking about you and everything but all I see is brother flashing in front of your image in my head." After a moment Pacey realized that Joey was teasing him and he pounced on her.

"Ah!!! Pacey!!! Ah! That tickles!!" Joey laughed.

"Say it and I'll stop." Pacey said gently holding her down.

"Say what?!" joey asked before collapsing into a laughter fit.

"Say that you don't look at me as a brother."

"I don't look at you like a brother." Joey gasped out. Pacey let her up and she punched him.

"You know you loved it."

"I couldn't see you as a brother anyways. That would be weird." Joey shrugged.

"That's the only reason? It would be weird?"

"Well considering that you and I had a pretty intense relationship that was more then checkers and ring around the rosie. Yeah, it would be weird." Joey said fixing her robe.

"Hey Joe?" Pacey said looking down and fidgeting.

"Yeah? What are you doing?" Joey asked noticing his body language.

"I have to tell you something." Pacey bit his lip.

"What?" Joey tucked a stray hair out of her eyes and looked at Pacey.

"Well…"


	3. Secret revealed

Joey watched Pacey as he scuffed the carpet.

"Pacey…Just tell me." Joey's face showed her concern and Pacey bit his lip.

"Well… ya see Joe, the thing is, is that I made the ultimate guy mistake." Pacey cleared his throat and began to pace back and forth.

"You forgot her birthday?" Joey teased.

"I'm being serious." Pacey stood still.

"Geez Pace, what is it?" Joey turned to fully face him.

"Audrey is very mad at me right now and I can understand that. I really can, I mean I deserve her anger."

"Pacey what the hell did you do?? Oh my god, you didn't sleep with another older woman did you?" Joey cried out. That made Pacey laugh.

"No, none of that. But it does involve another woman." Pacey's voice got really quiet.

"You met someone?" 

"No, not exactly." Pacey seemed to be getting impatient, "You're smart Joe, you know what I'm talking about." Pacey locked his eyes with hers. Joey was confused for a moment but then it dawned on her, Pacey was talking about her.

"Oh my god. Pacey…oh my god. This is strange. Um…" Joey stood up and looked at him again.

"I know it is Joe. It started by me calling her Joey at times and then I found some old pictures from a long time ago and all of these letters you wrote me back when we were…"

"Pacey I thought you were totally over me. You're the one who broke up with me that night you know. I mean if you hadn't…we would probably still be together." Joey looked down, avoiding Pacey's eyes.

"Joey I…" but Pacey's voice trailed off.

"Why did we act like it never happened?" Joey asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Pacey we were in love. We were in so much love that it sometimes carried me and then we broke up and spent a summer apart and all of the sudden it's like it never meant anything. Like it was a childish high school fling. But you know and I know that it was more then that. That I loved you more then have ever even loved Dawson." Tears started to farm in Joey's eyes and she sat down again.

"I'm sorry that everything happened the way it did. I really am Joe. You're right, we did act as if it had never happened. And we can't go back and change it." 

"Maybe we don't have to go back." Joey said finally looking at him. Pacey nodded slowly and watched Joey as she slowly stood. She walked up to him and hesitated. She was only a few inches away from him when Pacey set his hand on her cheek.

"We don't have to do this…" Pacey's voice sounded out of breath.

"Then what do we do? Keep on lying to ourselves? I love you Pacey." And that was when their lips connected for the first time in over a year. But when Joey's eyes closed it was like coming home.


	4. the truth

The last two hours had been a blurr as Joey closed her eyes and felt Pacey's warm breath on the back of her neck. She smiled in content as she felt his arm drape around her waist.

"I love you more then you'll ever know Josephine Potter." Pacey kissed her neck and Joey grinned.

"I think I know."

"Ya do?"

"Yeah. Because it's the same amount of love I have for you." Joey turned and swiveled her head around to meet Pacey's lips. 

"Mmm." Pacey moaned and joey giggled.

"What?"

"I love when you do that." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I love you." And then they kissed again as if they hadn't in years.

"Pace?"

"Hm?"

"We're beck where we started if you think about it." Joey said turning to face Pacey fully.

"How so?"

"Remember when we first hooked up?

"How could I forget?"

"Well…don't you think that we're going to get the same response again?" Joey bit her lip.

"Probably. But you know what's different?" Pacey set his head on his hand and played With Joey's hair with the other hand.

"What?"

"We're adults now Joe. We've learned a lot since then. And we should know better then to let others come between us. I mean that's what happened last time right?"

"Yes. Yes we did. And look what happened."

"what?"

"I'm back in your arms again. And it feels like home." Joey laughed. Pacey laughed too.

"You sound like a cheap romance novel." Pacey teased.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Joey smiled. 

"In your case the cover is beautiful."

"Now who's the cheap romance novel?" Joey grinned and kissed his nose.

"What time is it?" Pacey asked.

"Mmm. Twelvish?"

"Dammit. I was supposed to call Dawson." Pacey sighed.

"Dawson huh?"

"Dawson."

"You can tell him you were busy laying a beautiful, sexy, and intelligent woman." Joey offered.

"You forgot charming and classy and cute and irresistible."

"No I didn't. Because then he would know it was me." Joey teased.

"He should know though." Pacey pointed out, getting serious.

"Yeah you're right."

"So should I call him?"

"Yes."

"Tell him?"

"No." 

"Why?" Pacey raised an eyebrow.

"We should tell him in person."

"Yeah you're right."

"Tell him to meet us in Capeside this week end. That it's important and…" Joey's voice trailed off.

"You want the guy to fly down here just so we can tell him about us? I say we keep this up…but tell Dawson when we see him." Pacey told her.

"But I need to tell Dawson that I don't love him like that. I just won't mention us." Joey shrugged.

"We don't wanna sneak around though." Pacey pointed out.

"We won't be Pace." joey kissed him, "All of Capeside will know."

"Even Gale?" Pacey asked.

"Even Gale. And if she tells Dawson then…well…we'll come to the bridge when it gets here." Joey nodded.

"Alright babe. Whatever you say." Pacey kissed her neck and then went to get the phone. Joey laid back in the bed and smiled. She was even more in love with Pacey then she had been.


	5. surprise!

AN: the storyline belongs to me… all the characters don't… duh.

:P

Waking up next to Pacey in the mid afternoon, with the creek breeze coming in through the windows, was like a dream come true for Joey. She carefully moved the arm that he had, had around her so she could get out of the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pacey's muffled voice asked, causing Joey to startle.

"I'm a very busy girl, Pace. I've got Ryan at five-thirty, Drake at Seven and I don't know how I'm going to squeeze Lars in at nine." Joey broke into a smile and leaned down to kiss Pacey tenderly on the lips.

"I feel very lucky." Pacey grinned at Joey, "Because I get to have you all morning and afternoon, just as long as I never meet Ryan, Drake or Lars. And honey if you're going to come up with fictitious characters, don't name one of them Lars. Are you trying to insult yourself?"

"Oh shut up." Joey gave Pacey one more kiss before removing her robe, to dress.

"I don't think you should wear that outfit." Pacey said as Joey removed a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"And why's that?" Joey asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Because I think you look great without clothes." Pacey grinned, and then laughed when he felt Joey's robe fall over his head, "Aw Joe, now I can't see the view!" He complained.

"Trust me; we'll make up for it." Joey promised Pacey, he laid back and smelled in Joey's robe. He suddenly noticed that Joey was completely still all of the sudden.

"What is it Joe?" Pacey asked urgently, removing the robe from his head.

"Someone's here." Joey frowned, peaking out of her door.

"In the house!"

"No outside, they keep knocking. There's a button right there that says doorbell." Joey sighed and hastily put on her clothes, "Stay here ok?"

"What if it's a creep? I'm not letting you go out there alone." Pacey began to get out of bed.

"Pacey, get real, I know kickboxing if it's someone dangerous. And oh, if it's Ryan, Drake or Lars I will defiantly scream."

"Hehe, if it's Ryan, Drake or Lars, I will take both of is to the loony bin." Pacey smiled, but settled back into the bed.

"I'll be right back." Joey said, closing the door after her. The knocking was getting louder and Joey held down her patience.

"Coming!" She said, as she made her way to the front door.

"Joey!"

"Audrey!" This was defiantly the last person she expected to see at the Potter Bed and Breakfast at that exact moment. Composing herself, Joey opened the door and Audrey pushed past Joey toting luggage and a tear streaked face.

"Oh Joey! I can't find Pacey anywhere," Audrey wailed.

"Um," Was all Joey could say.

"I mean I know he was supposed to come to Capeside this week, but he left on such a bad note. He left with me mad and him angry. I accused him of being in love with another woman." Audrey sniffled. Joey felt like she was going to be sick.

"Are you serious?" Joey asked showing Audrey to the loveseat.

"I am such a freaking insecurity monger; I cannot believe that I accused him of still being in love with you Joey. Yes, he found some old pictures of you and old notes and he started calling me by your name. But I jumped to conclusions. He and you are so over and I know that. But stupid me has to accuse him of not loving me anymore." Audrey was now crying again. Joey rubbed her back, but felt horribly awkward doing so since the man that Audrey was blubbering over was laying down in her bed at the very moment.

"You know what Audrey? You should take a soothing bath, our suite is open. I want you to go settle into there for now and I'll make us some tea, ok?" It was all Joey could think of doing for stalling for time.

"Oh Joey, I love you, you're the best." Audrey pulled Joey into a gigantic hug, then got her bags and made her way up the stairs. Joey waited until she heard a door slam and immediately ran back to her room.

"Pacey your girlfriend is here!" Joey hissed, pulling the TV remote out of Pacey's hand and hitting the mute button.

"Oh I see, it wasn't one of your fictitious boyfriends, it was one of my fictitious girlfriends?" Pacey asked in his natural wit.

"You wish. Audrey is making herself comfortable in room number six right as we speak." Joey turned the TV completely off and paced the room.

"Please tell me this is a horrible idea of joke." Pacey begged.

"Funny I was just about to say the same thing." Joey began to pace faster and Pacey had to get up to get in the way of her path.

"Ok, so she's really here?"

"Yes, she's really truly here. And guess what else is funny?"

"There's more?" Pacey groaned.

"She's looking for you. How's that for irony huh?" Joey collapsed onto the bed and moaned.

"Well you doing that is not helping the situation." Pacey said, lying down on top of her.

"Pacey! Audrey is heartbroken and all you can think about is sex!"

"I never said anything about sex." Pacey whispered into her ear and she felt tingles run all the way through her body. She let Pacey kiss her neck and her eyes began to droop. She felt her breathing getting heavy and her heart began to race. Her body was telling her what she wanted and the more Pacey kissed her the more she wanted it.

"Joey?" Audrey's voice echoed out in the hallway. The feeling Joey had completely left her body and she could feel that it had left Pacey's as well.

"Don't say anything." Pacey whispered.

"Pacey, she'll begin looking through rooms. Hide, don't look at me like that hide!" Joey pushed a half naked Pacey off of her and into the closet. Less then a second later Audrey knocked on Joey's door.

"Just a second," Joey answered realizing that Pacey's clothes were all over. Hastily kicking them underneath the bed and under bedcovers, Joey felt anxiety rise up in her.

"I just need a towel." Audrey said from the other side of the door.

"Oh." Joey almost fainted with relief.

"Second closet on your right after the top of the stairs." Joey could have sworn she heard Pacey sighing with relief.

"Ok! Thanks, I should be out in about an hour." Joey didn't move until she heard footsteps upstairs. She went over to her closet and opened it to find Pacey buried in Lingerie.

"Now where were we?" Pacey asked pulling Joey into the closet with him.


	6. Ex Girlfriend

AN: All of the characters of Dawson's Creek do not belong to me… the plotline however does. So with that said, read on 

Joey was starting to worry about Pacey as she sat in the living room with Audrey playing UNO two hours later.

"You know what you need Audrey?"

"Pacey?"

"No, you need some time out, why don't we go for a ride on Dawson's boat; he lent it to me over the summer." Joey set down a red card with a five on it and said, "UNO."

"Ew Joey a boat? I don't want to ride through murky waters where some swamp thing could come up and eat me alive."

"Get real Audrey," Joey set down her last card and Audrey huffed.

"That is five games in a row Joey Potter; you know it is your duty to let me win since I'm going through hell right now. My boyfriend is missing and for all we know he could be in the creek decaying."

"Audrey where on earth do you get these insane images?"

"I watch way too much cult horror, is there anything else to do in this little town?"

"There are always the movies."

"You guys have a movie theatre here!"

"Duh, how do you think me and Dawson would have survived this place growing up?"

"Aw Dawson…how's he doing?"

"He's doing ok…"

"Ok…"

"Yeah, ok so we should get out of here." Joey picked up all the cards and put them into the pack.

"So where's your room Joey?" Audrey called as she stood right in front of Joey's room. Joey's eyes widened and she threw the pack of cards onto the bookshelf.

"It's uh-"

"This one?" Audrey said turning the handle and before Joey could stop her she had opened the door fully and Joey waited for the explosion.

"Cute room Joey, and aw look at all of the pictures you have from your high school days." Audrey disappeared fully into the room and Joey hastily made her way into the room herself. She looked around wondering where Pacey was, and then she noticed that her bedroom window was open and she couldn't help but smile. He had escaped, she wasn't sure when but he had gotten himself out of there.

"Well come on missy, put on your dancing shoes cause we are going out tonight."

"Audrey it's only three o'clock in the afternoon." Joey pointed out.

"Oh I know that, we going out to see one of your little movies and then we're finding a place to go clubbing."

"Audrey this is Capeside… I mean we don't even have a mall."

"Oh we'll find something." Audrey opened Joey's closet and started looking through her clothes.

……………………………………………….

"Pacey!" A female voice sounded and Pacey quickly hid behind a showcase of Pita bread at the local store.

"If I can't see her, she can't see me; if I can't see her then she can't see me." Pacey closed his eyes tightly and then gasped when he felt two arms wrap around him in a hug.

"Why are you hiding from me silly?" Andie McPhee laughed as she looked at Pacey.

"Andie I didn't know it was you, I thought that you were someone else." Pacey sighed with relief and gave Andie another hug.

"Then I guess my real question is who are you hiding from?"

"A certain woman that has shown up in Capeside looking for me." Pacey sighed, putting back a bad of Pita that had fallen.

"Aw so you're still breakin' hearts huh?" Andie rolled her eyes.

"Not on purpose, well ya see I got here and Joey and I kind of hit it off again, picked back up from where we left off I guess you could say."

"Well congratulations Pace, but I'm pretty sure that Joey's not the one that you're hiding from, so spill."

"I'm hiding from Joey's roommate, Audrey. I dated Audrey for a while and then… well it's a long story. Why don't I buy us some coffee huh? We can catch up on things."

"That would be great! I don't really have much to do today, I'm staying at the old McPhee house this summer and watching Dad's dog."

"Your dad got a dog?"

"Yup, Doberman Pincher, he says that Damien will keep robbers away." Andie shrugged.

"Yes because there are so many here in Capeside." Pacey snorted laughter.

"I'll tell you more about it, now come on let's go get some coffee before I salivate all over this floor!" Andie linked her arm with Pacey's and they left the market.

………………………………..

"What, no Starbucks in Capeside?" Audrey asked as Joey led her into a quaint coffee house.

"Must I remind you Audrey, no mall, no car meters and no Starbucks." Joey smiled at a few people she knew when she was in high school and led Audrey to a seat in the back corner.

"This place is kind of cute." Audrey admitted as she looked at the menu, "Are the pastries any good?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly call them Starbucks material but they're alright." Joey smiled.

"So do we go up and order or does someone come and take our order?" Just as Audrey said this, a girl in her teens came up with a pen and a pad.

"What can I get for you two today? We have a special on just out of the oven banana nut bread."

"I'll have a white chocolate mocha with whipped cream and a slice of that banana nut bread sounds amazing." Joey smiled and looked at Audrey.

"Ok so I think I'll have the triple shot Mocha with raspberry syrup and whipped cream as well. And since I'm on that Southbeach diet I won't be having any bread." Audrey handed the girl her menu and Joey did the same.

"Audrey you could at least try to act like you're not a tourist." Joey advised her putting on some lip gloss.

"Well excuse me for breathing in your airway Joey Potter."

"And by the way Audrey, you're not on the Southbeach diet." Joey rolled her eyes.

"Yes I am."

"You had pancakes at my house this morning."

"Pancakes aren't bread Joey," Audrey pointed out and Joey held back the urge to laugh.

"Alright here you two go, if you need anything my name is Linny and don't hesitate to get me." Linny set down the drinks and then Joey's pastry. Just as Joey was taking a sip of her drink she noticed that Audrey was looking past her in a strange manner, causing Joey to turn around.

"Oh damn." Joey swore when she saw Pacey sitting at a window with his ex girlfriend Andie McPhee.

"He's cheating on me? He came to Capeside to be with some floozy! I'm getting up and going to give him a piece of my mind." Audrey stood up and started to make her way to Pacey and Andie's table.


	7. Oops

Sorry for not updating in years… well it hasn't been years I've just been really busy. To all of my other readers who are reading my other stories. Phil of the future stories will be updated right after this one and then the Gilmore Girls fic as long as with the Harry Potter. I am also going to be putting up a Buffy fic. With all of that said.

"Pacey!" Was all Joey could cry out as she got up and followed Audrey.

"You little snake! You are here with…with…" Audrey slapped Pacey across the face and the whole cafe got quiet as Audrey turned on Andie, "Who are you?"

"Andie McPhee… Pacey's old friend from high school," Andie held out her hand for Audrey to shake, but Audrey was blushing a deep shade of red.

"Old friend?" Audrey muttered the question.

"Yes, old friend," Pacey was still rubbing his cheek.

"Pacey I'm so sorry that I thought that you were here with…with…"

"Andie," Pacey offered and Audrey sighed.

"Actually I was going to say a new girlfriend but yeah…" Joey caught Pacey's eye and Andie looked from Pacey to Joey. Then she made it a point to look at her watch and stand up.

"Oh gosh look at the time, I need to get home and feed Damien," Andie said hastily.

"Damien?" Joey asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guard dog that Dad bought," Andie laughed at Joey's expression, "I know I know, a watch dog in Capeside. Well Pacey call me and we'll get together again soon, same with you Joey and…" Andie turned to Audrey who was biting her nails.

"Audrey," Audrey muttered still embarrassed.

"Right, ok well bye," Andie left in a hurry and Audrey pulled up a seat next to Pacey as Joey took the seat across from Pacey.

"Audrey I think that we should talk," Pacey started looking at the blonde. Joey kicked a foot under the table and Audrey gasped.

"Ow! What's with the footsie Joey?" Audrey rubbed her lower leg.

"Uh, muscle spasm," Joey nodded but made sure to give Pacey a look as Audrey was studying her foot.

"Pace, can I see you outside for a second?" Joey asked, feeling as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

"Of course, after all we need to discuss that thing," Pacey nodded eagerly.

"Yeah that thing that is a um, surprise," Joey nodded and Audrey looked at them both.

"You guys, are you planning something for me? Aw Pacey you are the best," Audrey leaned over and Pacey was able to avoid his lips from contacting hers and Audrey only got his ear. Joey felt a surge of possessiveness come over her but she swallowed it down. Joey leaned over and took Pacey's hand and pulled him up.

"We'll be right back Audrey," Joey said to the girl who had no clue what was really happening. Joey left the café and Pacey followed. They got out of site of Audrey and Joey couldn't help but kiss him softly on the lips.

"Joe, this is hardly the place or time to be doing this," Pacey told her, but kissed her back.

"Sorry… I couldn't resist. So this sucks," Joey sighed as Pacey took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Yes it does, it sucks something fierce but we'll get through it,"

"Dawson was one thing but Audrey? I mean that came out of left field," Joey sighed laying her head on Pacey's shoulder. She felt Pacey put a hand through her hair and her eyes automatically closed.

"Let's look at Audrey as a stepping stone to Dawson," Pacey told her.

"You're right, if only she could play the calm before the storm," Joey sighed and then smelled in Pacey's cologne.

"What do you say we find an alleyway somewhere and…" Pacey started to kiss Joey's neck and she giggled, but their bodies both tensed when they heard a familiar sob.

"No," Audrey's voice was above a whisper but Joey and Pacey could hear her very well. Joey pulled away from Pacey to look at Audrey with genuine concern and Pacey looked down at the ground.

"Audrey…" Joey started.

"No, shut up. How in the world could you do this to me? Both of you?!" Audrey composed herself and then stared straight at Pacey, "Was I just a way to get to Joey this whole time? You thought that since you two couldn't be together then you would date her best friend?"

"Audrey you know that isn't true," Pacey said his voice breaking.

"And you, you gave me your blessing Joey. You told me that it was over, that you didn't care and that you were over him. Joey you were the first person to ever be my true friend and now I just realize that it was all just pretend." Audrey looked straight at Joey who didn't know what to say. Even if she did have something to say she wouldn't have had the time to say it since Audrey was already making her way down the sidewalk, crying very loudly.

"I feel horrible," Joey sighed as she and Pacey walked the small town streets of Capeside looking for Audrey. Pacey started to take Joey's hand but she softly pulled it away.

"Joe don't be like that," Pacey half pleaded.

"How do you expect me to act?" Joey muttered.

"I don't know, not all freaked out. You're pushing me away like girls do when stuff like this happens," Pacey sighed.

"Well that's not my intention,"

"I mean you didn't seam to think about Audrey earlier…" Pacey started to say.

"Oh my god are you actually going to try and pick a fight with me right now?" Joey stopped walking and looked at Pacey with her eyes narrowed.

"No, I'm sorry I just don't know what to do. Audrey is god knows where and we're walking the streets like two detectives off of a low rated television drama." Pacey took a seat at a bench and Joey joined him.

"Maybe we should just go back to the B&B," Joey suggested.

"And do what?" Pacey asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"I can think of something." Joey smiled at him knowingly.

"You know just when you've got me thinking one thing you turn it all around," Pacey pulled her into a deep kiss not caring who was looking.


	8. The Toa of Pacey

Audrey walked down a neighborhood filled with fences and freshly mowed lawn. The sun was setting but she didn't care. She was depressed and she just needed to walk it out.

"Damien! Oh darn that dog. Damien!" A familiar female voice called out from one of the large homes. Audrey's head shot up and she saw the girl she had accused Pacey of cheating on her with.

"Lose a dog?" Audrey called out and the girl looked over to where Audrey was walking.

"Audrey right?" The girl left her porch and walked down to the gate.

"Yeah… Andie?"

"Yup, uh forget the dog, are you ok?" Andie asked opening her gate, which Audrey walked through.

"Oh I'm great, wonderful. Just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me but hey, that's life right?" Audrey looked down at her feet.

"Pacey…" Andie's voice trailed off and she put a comforting hand on Audrey's shoulder which made Audrey start crying softly.

"I thought he loved me… he told me. He promised me…" Audrey didn't let the tears stop, she just stood there awkwardly as Andie looked empathetic.

"Do you want to come in? Actually, forget the question, you're coming in and I'm going to make some hot chocolate. I know, I know I'm a dork, but it really does help. Come on in, we'll talk," Andie took her hand and Audrey followed her.

"What about the dog?" Audrey pointed out.

"Oh, the dog will come back. He always does," Andie shrugged it off and led Audrey into her house.

"Wow, your house is amazing." Audrey gushed, forgetting her sadness almost.

"Yeah, it's a shame no one really lives in it. I mean my dad does, but he's always traveling and Jack's room has been-"

"Wait, you're Jack's sister?" Audrey asked, her head going for a spin.

"Yup, that's me. By the look on your face you've heard of me." Andie bit her lip nervously and showed Audrey to the kitchen.

"So, you've dated Pacey too!" Audrey shrieked.

"Yup, I was the first gal to get Pacey to fall in love. Then I'm the one who messed up, I went away and slept with some other guy and… Joey and Pacey started hanging out a lot because Dawson was going through this weird finding himself thing and he asked Pacey to look out for Joey and then under everyone's noses Pacey and Joey just… fell in love," Andie looked sad and then took in a deep breath.

"Harsh," Was all Audrey could say, "So Joey and Pacey have a track record for this I guess."

"You see Audrey, since they were really little; Dawson, Pacey and Joey were like the three musketeers. It was always them, just them. No one else, so when Jen moved to Capeside she threw them for a loop, then came me and Jack and it seemed that is was always a bond that none of us could penetrate. I mean, Pacey and Joey hated each other with a passion for so long and then all of the sudden they became the best couple in Capeside. It was one of the worst thing to ever happen to me," Andie paused as she was taking out the milk, "But never mind that, I'm over it, it's you that's hurting like hell,"

"You don't sound over it," Audrey pointed out softly.

"Excuse me?"

"You talk about it like it was yesterday, look I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just saying that you can relate to how I'm feeling… and that's nice," Audrey thanked Andie for her chocolate milk.

"Your first love never leaves you," Andie began, "they seem to keep this part of your heart no matter how hard you try to let someone else inside."

"So Pacey was your first love?" Audrey asked incredulously.

"Sure was," Andie raised her eyebrows.

"So… do I blame Pacey or Joey? I'm aiming for Pacey." Audrey muttered.

"Don't blame either of them Audrey, I mean be pissed off all you need to be. What they did was not right at all under any circumstances. However if you ask me it's just a thing."

"Oh come on Andie, you really honestly believe that this is just a thing?" Audrey asked doubtfully.

"Honestly Audrey?"

"Be brutal,"

"I know that Pacey never meant to hurt you, he never means to hurt anyone. But he's a lover and when he feels that love he just goes for it. No matter what the consequences are,"

"And Joey?"

"Joey's just like you, she's caught in Pacey's love net."

"And you're not?"

"I used to be," Andie scoffed, "But no more, I have an amazing boyfriend who is in Italy right now and will be coming down to Capeside in two weeks. Pacey was a part of my life that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world, but that part of my life is over," Andie said it like she really meant it and Audrey decided to believe her.

"Joey was my best friend," Audrey said glumly.

"She still is Audrey, she's just in love."

"Yeah, with the love of my life," Audrey downed her hot chocolate and coughed.

"Careful, it's hot." Andie told her too late.

"Thanks," Audrey stuck her tongue out and whimpered.

"You know what you need?"

"To kill Pacey?"

"No, hurt him maybe, kidding. You need a night out, I say we hit the town.""It's Capeside," Audrey said as if this made everything different.

"So we'll drive up to Providence, it's not that far away. Come on Audrey, you could use a little fun."

"Andie, don't take this the wrong way, but you don't exactly strike me as the type that goes out on the town. No offense,"

"Oh none taken, I'm really not the type to go out. But… tonight is a complete exception."

"All right, I'll bite, so where are we off to?"

"An old friend of mine is throwing a party tonight, you should come."

"Oh will there be milk and cookies?" Audrey asked with false excitement.

"Adult milk and cookies if you know what I mean." Andie raised an eyebrow.

"Lead the way."

……………………………………………………….

"Pace, even though things really suck right now. I have to say that you are the best lover I have ever had," Joey sighed happily as she and Pacey laid on her bed underneath a flowing ceiling fan.

"Same goes for you Joe, oh I can't feel my legs."

"Pace?"

"Yeah."

"What if Audrey comes back?"

"She won't, trust me if I know Audrey she will stay at a hotel before she comes back here to find us playing together."

"But Pace…"

"No, no buts, everything is going to be fine Joe. Fine and dandy ok? I promise," Pacey leaned over to kiss her and she looked at him doubtfully.

"Pace, everything is not going to be fine, Audrey is madly in love with you and here we are acting on emotions and sexual urges and-"

"Joe?"

"What."

"I never said that everything would be fine now, I said everything will be fine."

"What if that's years from now?" Joey frowned.

"It won't be," Pacey kissed her neck and Joey closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

"I hope that you're right," Joey sighed.

"I'm always right," Pacey said, making Joey laughed.

"Yeah ok,"

"Hey, don't make me tickle you,"

"Pace, I'm not ticklish."

"Oh yes you are," Pacey said seductively and he proved Joey wrong.


End file.
